Mr Peabody Meets Dudley Do-Right
by Ellis97
Summary: Mr. Peabody and Sherman go to the early 20th century to meet the Royal Canadian Mounties and Dudley Do-Right. When the love of Dudley's life, Nell Fenwick is kidnapped, it's up to Mr. Peabody and Sherman to rescue her from Snidley Whiplash.


"Hello!" Peabody told the reader "Peabody here. This is Sherman."

"Hello everyone!" Sherman waved to the readers "Where are we going to today Mr. Peabody?"

"Today Sherman..." Peabody said "We shall visit the Mounties in Canada."

Wasting no time, Sherman set the WABAC to the early 20th century and we walked into the door to the time period. There we were, in the cabin of that lawful twit, Dudley Do-Right. We had noticed that he and his fellow Mounties had been eating a nice bowl of chow. We decided to drop in on him.

"Hello Mr. Do-Right!" Sherman waved his hand to the Mountie.

"I am done with my clam chowder." Dudley said to Sherman "Now, I am going for a swim."

However, that was not a good idea "Dudley listen-"

However, Dudely didn't pay attention and fled to the outside. I was trying to warn him that it was the middle of winter and the water was anything but swimable. Being the utter moron that he was, we took a dive and froze in a block of ice. Wasting no time, Sherman and I went outside, took him out of the water and took him to the inside, where he was taken care of by the ever-beautiful Nell Fenwick, daughter of Inspector Fenwick, Dudley's boss. She and Dudley had been engagded for over 22 years.

"22 years Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked.

"Yes Sherman." Mr. Peabody nodded.

"And how old are you Ms. Nell?" Sherman asked.

"I'm 35!" Nell answered.

"So that means you've been engaged since you guys were 13!" Sherman said.

"My boy is as smart as a whip." Peabody told the redhead.

"Dudley you are too careless." Nell told the defrosting mountie "You need someone to take care of you."

"But what?" Dudely asked.

"A woman Dudley." Nell answered.

"I am a woman Dudley." Nell said "And I have decided to let you marry me."

A few days later, we had come back to the mountie camp and attended Dudley and Nell's wedding. Sherman and I were standing at the alter. Sherman was the ring holder and Dudley's horse was the best man.

"May I kiss the bride Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked.

"No!" Peabody hit Sherman with a newspaper.

"Anyone who objects to this marriage speak now!" The reverend said.

And out of the audience was Dudley's longtime enemy, the evil Snidley Whiplash. He had come to crash the wedding.

"Whiplash you fiend!" Dudley yelled "So you crashed my wedding, eh?"

"As a matter of fact yes." Snidley twirled his mustache.

Wasting no time, Dudley picked up the nearest thing close to him, which happened to be Nell and threw her. Landing in Snidley's hands.

"Ah ha!" Snidley laughed "You'll never get her back Do-Right!"

Snidley ran off, taking Nell with him.

"Don't just stand their Mr. Do-Right!" Sherman said "Do something!"

"And miss all this swell food?" Dudley pointed to a buffet table.

Far above the falls, sat Snidley Whiplash's saw mill, which was a place of tradgedy.

"Why are you doing this you fiend?" Nell asked.

"Because Ms. Fenwick." Snidley began "There lies something under my black exterior that says 'Snidley Loves Nelly'. Which means I love you."

"But I hate you!" Nell exclaimed.

"So you won't be mine?" Snidley asked.

"NEVER!" Nell refused.

Wasting no time, Snidley immediatley tied Nell to a log and onto the saw mill, starting her way to her doom in a giant buzz saw. Luckily, the saw mill needed some oil and was extremely slow.

Just then, a mailman had arrived at the scene and Nell wrote a letter to Dudley calling for help. I personally think she could've asked the mailman for help. A few hours later, the mailman had arrived to us at the mountie camp.

"I ran all the way from Whiplash's saw mill." The mailman panted "I have a letter for Constaple Do-Right!"

"It's from Nell!" Peabody read the envelope.

"Yes it's from Nell alright!" Dudley observed "I'd notice her penmanship anywhere."

"Aren't you going to open it Mr. Do-Right?" Sherman asked.

"I will not!" Dudley said "This envelope has no stamp on it, I must take it back to her and get her to put a stamp on it to read it."

In no time at all, we had hopped on Dudley's horse and charged to the saw mill. While Dudley had told Nell to put a stamp on the envelope, Sherman and I saw that Nell was in grave danger!

"Mr. Do-Right!" Sherman yelled "Nell's in trouble! Do something!"

"Not now Sherman," Dudley said "I must go back to the camp and read this letter."

Dudley had charged back to the camp to read the letter, Sherman and I stayed behind to help Nell get free.

"Don't worry Ms. Nell..." Sherman said "We'll help you get out!"

"Oh thank you Mr. Peabody and Sherman." Nell sighed "The SAW! Pull the lever!"

Wasting no time at all, we pulled the lever for the saw and the saw had stopped in abotu 3.5 seconds. Nell had finally been saved from the saw mill.

"Oh thank you Mr. Peabody and Sherman." Nell sighed as we untied her.

However, just as we were about to untie her, Dudley had arrived at the scene. Apparently, he is a speed reader.

"I'll save you Nell!" Dudley pulled a nearby lever. He thought it was the one for the saw, but it was really the "Free Wheel" one. The saw had gotten loose, had chased Snidley all over Canada, and destroyed the saw mill in the process.

"Dudley! You destroyed the saw mill!" Nell hugged the Mountie.

"Just doing my job Nell." Dudley proudly said.

"And thank you for saving me Mr. Peabody!" Nell picked Mr. Peabody up and kissed him right on the nose.

Peabody's ears stood up and he grinned widely.

"And you too Sherman!" Nell hugged Sherman and kissed him on the cheek.

"I am so glad I rescued you in time Nell." Dudley said.

Normally, I would've hit Sherman with a newspaper, but because of Dudley's stupidity, I did it on him. I swung a newspaper and hit him with it very hard.

"Idiot!" Mr. Peabody grunted.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**I hope you liked it! Read and review! Look for new stories coming soon!**


End file.
